Leaving Him Behind
by KH freak 813
Summary: Based of the KH 2 Final Mix cutscene "Leaving Him Behind". Axel gets to see Roxas one last time, and tries to keep him at his side. Oneshot. Axel's POV


Hello readers! Happy Thanksgiving! As a way to celebrate, I decided to post a new story! No flames please! Don't like, don't read. I hope you all enjoy!

If you like this story, feel free to read my other stories! (:

FYI: This story is based of the KH II Final Mix cutscene "Leaving Him Behind".

Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. The translations of the video are credited to KILLERxKNIGHT1 on YouTube. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

There _he_ sat. I looked over _him_, standing up as _he_ was sleeping. A look of serenity was on _his_ face as he slept with _his_ head in _his_ arms. It had been forever since I last saw _him_. Suddenly, _he_ woke up, raising _his_ head to look at his surroundings, a tired look in _his_ eyes.

"Finally woken up?" I asked. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Huh! Axel." Roxas gasped as he turned to stare at me. An uncomfortable vibe filled the air.

"Nope, maybe you're going to sleep. Soon I won't even be able to talk to your conciousness like this." I commented with a straight face, not looking at him. I hoped that that wasn't the case. I still had so much to tell him...

"I...I'm going back to how I was." He responded. A sudden pang of sadness entered my chest upon his words; I felt like I was going to lose him forever.

"I've thought about it a lot. Naminé said the same thing." I added as an afterthought as I sat down next to him. I didn't know why I said that. It was her fault that we were even in this mess. If she didn't scramble Sora's memory, then...then none of this would have happened, and I would have stayed happy with him. Wait...how was I even able to feel? Every time I was around Roxas, or even thought of him, sensations suddenly filled me. Was he the reason? I just had to know.

"Roxas, you have a heart, don't you? While Naminé and I...we really don't have hearts, do we?" I really didn't know, but I felt this...this presence around Roxas that made me feel...human again.

"I don't know either." He replied as he shook his head as a conformation.

"I guess not..." How could I have expected an answer to that question?

"But the heart's not something you can see. I've started wondering if it's something you can't even feel neither...If so...Nah, never mind."

"Hm? What are you getting at?" I inquired. I was stunned; he had such insight, even though I was the one usually telling him things.

"I'm sure Sora will find the answer. Because he's me." Roxas continued with a confident look on his face.

"Yeah, that's true..." I muttered, but my thoughts contradicted my words. Of course. Everything always led back to Sora. Sora was the Somebody while Roxas was the Nobody; Sora's the one meant to exist. It's because of him that Roxas had to go...

Turning back, I saw the glum look on his face. Wanting to get rid of it, I handed him our favorite treat. He took it and we enjoyed it together and watched the sunset, just like in the old days. I missed them so much...but most of all, I missed him.

"This really takes me back. Do you remember? We first met the day you got your new name. And then we watched the sunset from up here." I mused. I remember that day so clearly; that was the day I fell in love...

"Yeah. This is where I came from. Everyone...Hayner, Pence. Olette, I hope they're okay."

"You should go see them again while looking for your answer." I offered hopfully, wishing he caught on what I implied.

"Yeah...So...I have to go. Sora's waiting for me." He declared. I felt a sensation similar to heartbreak.

"Don't!" I screamed. The thought of losing him again tore at me.

"Why? He needs me, especially since he's about to take down the rest of the Organization."

"I can't...I can't bear to lose you again!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked.

"When you were gone, I felt so empty. No matter what I did, I couldn't fill the hole in my chest. I was so lonely without you. Being with Naminé never felt the same. I tried everything to get you back, even if the Organization would have killed me for it. And when my plan failed, I sacrificed myself to keep Sora, your Somebody alive. I only did that because you were inside him, and I couldn't stand to lose any part of you, even though it killed me."

"What are you trying to say Axel?"

"You are so special to me. With you...I feel like I have a heart. Whenever I'm around or even think about you, I feel this swirl of emotions where my heart would be. You are so precious, more important than anything. I...I love you with all of my nonexistent heart."

"I thought you said that Nobodies couldn't love!" Roxas was taken aback.

"I was lying. To tell you the truth, I fell in love with you when I first saw you. I felt this strong connection with you, and I wanted you to feel it too. That's why I bothered to go to the Clock Tower everyday, even after a tiring mission. I loved to see a smile on your beautiful face, and I delighted in the fact that I was the only one putting them on." I confessed.

"What about the times you hid things from me? Those matters were concerning my existence!" The keybearer exclaimed.

"I know...it was stupid to have hidden those things from you,...but I didn't want to see you hurt. You already had enough pain with your from of memories, and I didn't want to inflict anymore. I would have protected you, even to my dying breath."

"Why did you try killing me then?"

"I was badly hurt when you forgot me. I wanted nothing except to have you with me again. I'm so sorry for trying to do something so horrendous. If I had killed you, that would have been my greatest regret. After all, you're everything to me."

I looked back at Roxas and my eyes widened at the sight. Tears filled his cerulean eyes. "I thought I never mattered to anyone. When you tried to kill me, I thought you didn't you didn't care about me. Axel...I love you too. I was grateful for time you spent with me, and I fell for you. I had no idea of what I was feeling, but I liked it. thought you didn't care about me, but I'm very glad that it isn't true."

"It isn't...Roxas, please stay with me. I love you so much, and I don't want to take you for granted ever again! Please!" I pleaded. The thought of him leaving...destroyed me.

"I can't...it's for the good of everyone, including you." Roxas whispered.

"You're wrong!" I screamed. "Sora can fight without you! I...I just got you back Roxas." I cried as tears filled my eyes.

"I have to Axel. I need to avenge you, even if it has to be with Sora. I love you, and this is what I need to do. Please...let me go."

I couldn't do that, but the pleading look in Roxas's beautiful eyes forced me to give up what I wanted. "Fine, Roxas. I'm glad that you want to help everyone, even the ones that caused you so much pain. You're so kind and I love that. I'm sorry for being so selfish."

"I'm just glad that I'm wanted." Roxas mumbled as he nuzzled my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I couldn't help but think how his lithe body fit so perfectly with mine. Suddenly, a bright light was emitting from Roxas. As I stared, I couldn't help but be entranced. It was so beautiful. The light made him look like an angel, highlighting his blond locks and cerulean eyes. I brought our lips together, fulfilling something I wanted to do since I first saw him. I kissed him with everything I had, and he responded. I pulled him even closer, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. I was so thankful for having him in my life, and I knew that no one could replace him. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"Goodbye...Axel. I love you."

"Goodbye...partner. I love you too."

And then he vanished, leaving me trace behind.

I felt so sad. Such an important part of me was ripped away. Even though it was for the good of everyone, I was still hurt. I wished I was more grateful for him in the past. I should have fought harder for him. He was the best thing that ever happened to me after all. Maybe he would never have thought to go back to Sora. I knew that I didn't deserve him, but even a monster like me wants to be loved. I couldn't help but long for him. Until the next life I guess...

A teardrop landed on the Clock Tower ledge.

* * *

How was it? If you guys enjoyed, feel free to watch the original cutscene. Go to YouTube, and type in "Kingdom Hearts 2 cutscene 10: Leaving Him Behind". It is amazing!

FYI: This happened after Axel sacrificed himself, same as the cutscene. Axel probably used the last of his power to see Roxas again before actually dying.

Please review! Reviews reeeeeeally motivates me to write more!


End file.
